Angels of the Sky
by Midnight Vanilla
Summary: .HACKxIY over. Kagome's a normal player in The World, but all that changes when she meets Balmung of the Azure Sky. She's in for a lot more than she bargained for... Kagome/Balmung


_Author's Note_: Here we go...This is a story I actually started writing in 2004, but for some reason never really continued to write it. I loved the idea, but with all the other things I was writing at the time I could never keep up with it. Plus, my writing has changed immensely since then. So here I go at it again. I also wrote the story on my other name, It was the first name I ever had on fanfiction. So no, I am not taking this idea from anyone other than myself. The first chapter probably won't change much from the original, except maybe sprucing it up a bit. Now that that's out, enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha, .Hack/Sign or any of the characters in or out of this story. That goes for the rest of this story and any other stories I have created.

_Summary_: Kagome's a normal player in The World, but all that changes when she meets Balmung of the Azure Sky. He's not everything everyone makes him out to be, and when Kagome gets involved with him it's either for better, or for worse. She asks for him to train her so she can be stronger, and he agrees thinking her to be a type of amusement. Neither realizing what they're really getting themselves into.

_Rating_: T for now, may change to M in future chapters.  
humor, romance, action, adventure, angst, drama, suspense, tragedy  
words 1,741

* * *

Angels of the Sky  
Chapter 1: **Balmung of the Azure Sky  
**

* * *

"Come on, please?" Kagome whined. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just give me fifteen minutes of your time, that's it!" It was a rare sight to see Kagome beg for anyone's time, especially to him.

"Nope."

"Well, why not?" She should have figured Inuyasha wouldn't go with her to a dungeon, but maybe, just maybe if she begged enough he'd give up and go with her. Just maybe. "I really don't want to go alone. I'm still new to this!"

"Keh. Like I care if you're new or not."

She huffed. "It's not like you have anything better to do. Or maybe... you're going to see Kikyo, aren't you?" The anger in her voice was rising.

"N-no!"

"You're stuttering!"

"Like I'd tell you what I do when I'm not playing this game anyway!"

"I don't wanna know!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was an eerie silence between the two.

"You're really going to see her... I can't believe you!" Kagome shouted.

"You're really going to see her... I can't believe you!" He mimicked, moving his hands up, down and around trying to act like her.

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"I don't _need_ your help anyway."

"I don't_ need_ your help anyway."

He was really starting to get on her nerves. "Good."

"Good, after all I'm too busy to watch after a stupid girl like you!" He looked away from her, his lips slowly parting. He knew he hit a nerve, but he really didn't care either.

"Stupid am I? I'll show you stupid-" She stomped up to him, her hands bowled into a fist. She looked like an angry beast ready to strike at anything in her way.

His ears twitched. He could see the anger radiating off of her body. "Shit." As soon as she approached him he was gone.

"He must of logged out. Stupid, Inuyasha." She glanced up at the Chaos Gate. "Guess I'm on my own."

Taking a deep breath in, she entered the keywords and transported to the dungeon.

* * *

It was cold and dark with barely any light except for the few torches that lined the pathway farther up the castle stairs. So far, so good. For entering such a high level dungeon, she was having no problem taking down the enemies one by one. Heck, she even gained a level or two by doing so.

"I don't need Inuyasha, I'm doing just fine on my own," she mumbled under her breath. The winding staircase finally came to an end, which led into a completely different room. The walls were a musky gray covered in vines, the flooring turned from concrete floor to a fancy wooden texture. A giant light engulfed the room, but after surveying the area, she couldn't tell where the light was actually coming from. It was like it didn't even exist.

Taking heed, she crept farther into the room. Three lower-level monsters appeared out of shadows of the room; giant blue horns popping out of their head and venomous cream-colored drool dripping from their mouths. Their bodies were a light green with muscles from their neck down filling out the rest of their body.

At this moment she was deeply regretting not inviting Elk or Mistral with her, even BlackRose could have done a number on these guys.

They inched towards her, their short legs dragging them a few inches at a time.

She herself inched backwards, taking out her bow and arrow in the process. She put one on her bow, closed her right eye, and took aim. The arrow was sent flying into the monster's gut; Kagome watched as it was sent flying to the ground.

Naturally, that should have killed it. But for some odd reason she couldn't explain, it got right back up and joined the others quest to annihilate her.

_There's too many of them, I can't do this on my own._ Suddenly, all three of the monsters fell. It happened so fast, she could barely even see who or what did it. It was as if someone, or something, answered her.

Next to her appeared a suspicious looking male. He was unlike anyone Kagome had ever seen before.

He had short, gorgeous silver hair with piercing blue eyes that stood out amongst anything. They sort of matched Inuyasha's and his brother Sesshomaru's hair, but his was much shorter. He had white wings that were attached to his back which blended in with his silver - also tinted blue - armor that covered his whole body. A little skirt, or cloth, wrapped around his waist. He was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen in The World. He was either really rich to have such an expensive looking outfit, or he was just a really good, high leveled player. Even if this wasn't truly him, he was gorgeous.

"Stay back," he commanded as he reached for his sword.

She looked baffled. "But their dead..." As soon as the words left her lips the three monsters got back up, their wounds magically healed. She could only stare at them in surprise. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into.

He admired the enemy before him, his eyes darting from one to the other; finally his eyes settled upon the one in front. He position his sword hand upward, and with one more swift movement, they were gone.

"You shouldn't enter a place you're not ready for." He sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

"I was doing just _fine_ until you showed up." Why did all of the cute guys have to be such assholes?

"They were infected, you could not have defeated them on your own."

Why did everyone talk down on her like she was nothing? "I'll get stronger, and then you'll see!"

He shook his head, knowing she was too new to understand what he was trying to say. "You best stay away, I won't be there to save you next time."

That was not what she wanted to hear. "I didn't expect any help from you anyway, you jerk!"

"It's Balmung."

With that he was gone, as if he was never really there in the first place. Her mind was flowing with random thoughts, and she knew this Balmung character wasn't leaving them anytime soon. He was different from the other characters in The World and she knew it. But how, now that she did not know.

With nothing left to explore, she herself vanished back to Mac Anu.

She walked around, following the flowing water around the city. None of her friends were on, and she wasn't trying to go to another place alone. She was just about to log off for the day till she heard Balmung's name. She stopped dead in her tracks and eyed the two girls talking.

"Did you see him?" one asked the other.

"I did," the other one said dreamily. "How could anyone miss those wings?"

"Or that hair? No wonder he's so famous."

_Famous, huh? I never heard of him before today._ She continued to listen.

"What's his full name on here? I bet you it's even more amazing." She put her hands over her mouth and opened her eyes in anticipation.

Kagome tried not to laugh. These girls were ridiculous, fawning over him like he was some sort of god. With his attitude, he had to be the complete opposite.

The one girl could only smile. "Balmung of the Azure sky."

She had to admit, he came up with a good name for himself. She jumped up on one of the ledges overlooking the waterways, her gaze lost in the waters. "What's so special about him anyway?"

* * *

Short, but it'll get longer. I want this to be a Kagome x Balmung, but if you guys have any other suggestions I might look into it and make a little drama happen. I'm not sure yet, though. Hope some of you enjoy this weird paring as much as I do...


End file.
